Un moment tant attendu
by peacecraft31
Summary: Depuis des années ces deux êtres apprennent à se connaitre en silence au grès des combats. Mais un soir l'un d'eux ose quelques gestes et tout change entre eux.


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore un OS que m'a inspiré la fin de Bleach, surtout le dernier chapitre. Plus précisément la scène que j'ai écrite à la fin de l'OS. Voilà comment j'aurais aimé la voir. Biz bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Un moment tant attendu.**

Le maitre de maison prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la salle faite à cet effet. Il lisait son journal en mangeant dans le silence le plus complet. A ses cotés un autre homme, plus jeune que lui, faisait de même. Sans vraiment y penser l'aîné observait son cadet. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'à chaque combat dans son monde, sa jeune sœur l'amenait à recueillir ses quatre là. Ils finissaient toujours tous dans un sale état, et lui, acceptait toujours de les héberger jusqu'à leur complète guérison. Cela ne plaisait pas au reste de sa famille. Mais bon, il en était quand même le chef et il invitait qui il voulait dans sa demeure. Il replia un instant son journal, intrigué de voir l'autre bouger. Le brun en face de lui releva d'un geste simple ses lunettes puis il fit signe à un des serviteurs de venir débarrasser son couvert. Quand cela fut fait il reprit le papier et continua sa lecture. L'hôte sourit imperceptiblement en retournant lui aussi à la sienne. Depuis toujours, son vis-à-vis était le premier à guérir de ses blessures. Il avait ainsi pu partager bon nombre de tête à tête avec lui lors des repas et surtout ceux du matin, car il était aussi un lève tôt. Aujourd'hui, comme à son habitude il ne disait rien et se comportait comme faisant partie de la maisonnée. Oh ! Pas de façon arrogante ou envahissante comme son ami rouquin. Non, mais plutôt de façon naturelle. On voyait que le jeune homme avait été élevé dans une maison identique. Un environnement de noble. Il trouvait même que son attitude était identique à la sienne. Avec juste un peu plus de maladresse due à sa jeunesse. Les deux ne discutaient jamais, en fait à part un bonjour et un au revoir ils se parlaient peu. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus, il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Son second et sa sœur parlant souvent de leurs quatre amis vivant sur la terre. Il savait donc que cette année il atteignait les vingt-cinq ans et était un grand médecin, peu apprécié de par sa froideur. Mais cela ne le gênait pas à lui. Il savait aussi qu'il avait été élevé de façon respectable comme lui. Pour devenir aussi le futur maitre de maison. Mais à cet instant ce qui le faisait sourire était surtout cette habitude qu'il avait. En effet ayant fini sa collation il pourrait se retirer mais ne le faisait pas. Depuis son premier séjour dans cette maison, où il n'était à l'époque qu'un adolescent, il restait avec lui à table attendant qu'il la quitte en premier. Il avait cru comprendre que ne pas le laisser finir seul son repas était sa façon de le remercier pour son hospitalité. Alors il avait pris l'habitude de prendre son temps quand le jeune homme était dans sa demeure. Il ne savait pourquoi mais sa compagnie, silencieuse, l'apaisait. Quand il eut fini, il déposa son journal et sorti de la pièce après un bref signe de tête au plus jeune. Puis il entendit la porte se refermer quelques secondes après son départ. Il avait bien attendu son départ pour s'en aller. Alors c'est avec une esquisse de sourire qu'il partit travailler.

* * *

 _Cela faisait trois jours qu'il se sentait assez remis de ses blessures, pour se lever. D'après son estimation Chad et Orihimé ne devraient plus tarder. Le pouvoir de la jeune fille les avaient bien aidés dans leur guérison et celle-ci avait une fois de plus fait abstraction de son bien-être. Mais pour Ichigo c'était encore autre chose, comme à son habitude il avait été au-delà de ses limites._ _Quand apprendrait-t-il à se ménager ?_ pensa-t-il.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des cris. Même s'il les appréciait et les considérait comme sa famille. Il en avait assez. Il était là, à la table, en train d'écouter ses amis se discuter. Rukia et Renji étaient encore en train de se chamailler pour une broutille. Il était heureux que les jeunes gens viennent le voir. Mais ils avaient tendance à s'inviter tous les soirs et à mettre trop d'ambiance dans cette maison si calme au naturel. Il voyait bien que le maitre de maison ne disait rien car partager des repas avec sa sœur, lui plaisait. Mais leurs discussions incessantes avaient le don de l'exaspérer. Et lui-même devait reconnaitre qu'il en était fatigué.

Il détailla l'hôte de maison. Il appréciait sa présence. Quoi qu'il se passe, l'homme gardait son masque de froideur ne montrant aucune émotion, ainsi que son port altier qui démontrait sa noblesse. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, il aimait l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait. Cela lui rappelait la maison de son enfance avec son grand père. Il croisa alors le regard de l'être qui l'hébergeait. Il y décela une certaine lassitude mêlée à de l'amusement. Enfin il vit ses lèvres esquisser un fin sourire. Alors il respira et prit la parole :

 **\- Renji, Rukia n'aviez-vous pas prévu de vous coucher tôt pour être en forme demain ?**

 **\- Si c'est vrai, allons-y Rukia !**

Les deux se levèrent et la salle retrouva son silence. Les deux hommes restant croisèrent leurs regards dans une parfaite entente. Alors c'est sans un bruit qu'ils finirent leur repas.

* * *

Il venait de rentrer tard et après avoir mangé seul, il s'était dirigé lentement vers sa chambre. Dans le couloir menant à celle-ci il avait entraperçu un trait de lumière passer sous l'une des portes. Il sourit, pensant que son occupant n'était toujours pas endormi. D'abord il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ensuite, il s'en inquiéta un peu, à cette heure-ci il devrait dormir comme tous les autres. Malgré tout, il partit se doucher. Après avoir enfilé un kimono de nuit, toujours intrigué par le fait que son invité était encore réveillé, il prit la décision d'aller vérifier si c'était toujours le cas. Devant la chambre, il y avait toujours un rai de lumière. Il fit coulisser la planche de bois. Il dut s'habituer à la semi-obscurité. Seule une veilleuse éclairait la pièce. Alors quand ses yeux furent habitués, il entra d'un pas lent et silencieux. Il le trouva assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de forme ronde regardant le ciel étoilé. Son corps était alangui épousant le demi-cercle le portant. Sa jambe droite repliée, le maintenant contre le bois, pendant que tous ses membres gauche pendaient dans le vide. Quand il fut à ses côtés, l'homme tourna son regard vers lui. Il y lu de la douleur. Puis il aperçut sa main se crisper sur son abdomen. Il s'avança plus et observa que ses bandages étaient défaits et que sa blessure avait un peu ressaignée. Le docteur devant lui avait dû refaire ses pansements tous seul. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras avec un regard réprobateur, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait dû avertir quelqu'un pour se faire aider. Ensuite, il le déposa doucement sur le lit, alla récupérer une bassine d'eau ainsi que des bandages propres, qu'il posa à côté du malade. Afin de bien le soigner il défit le kimono blanc de son cadet. Là, il inspecta le corps devant lui. Du bout des doigts il toucha les plaies et les cicatrices. Sans un mot les deux se dévisagèrent. Comme d'habitude ils ne communiquaient pas avec des paroles, mais surtout par des regards. Il caressa la joue de l'homme allongé et fit glisser la pulpe de ses doigts le long de son corps. Il s'arrêta sur son torse et ôta les bandages. Après un rapide rinçage du sang séché et avoir donné des soins sommaires, mais suffisants, il refit les pansements. Ensuite, il s'attaqua à ceux des bras et des jambes. Celui de sa cuisse gauche passait sous son caleçon, alors il le lui retira. Si les deux hommes semblaient impassibles dans leurs attitudes, le corps du plus jeune montra qu'il en était autrement, effectivement son aîné avait provoqué chez lui un début d'érection. Le plus âgé ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua les soins. Quand ce fut fini, il contempla enfin l'érection de son vis-à-vis, l'effleurant de son index. Un frisson parcourut son invité. Heureux de cette réaction, il dessina un cercle autour de son gland qui provoqua un autre frisson, faisant tressaillir la peau du plus jeune. Cela amena aussi une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Alors sa main parcourut le corps offert devant lui. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme mûr prit la décision de se positionner à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'homme allongé. Il ouvrit son propre kimono, le cadet positionna ses deux mains sur le torse le surplombant. Pas pour le repousser, mais pour bien appréhender la suite. L'aîné quant à lui, masturbait l'être qui depuis un moment le fascinait à sa façon. Il le vit se cambrer, un doux son sortit de ses lèvres. Cela l'incita à aller plus loin. L'espace d'un instant, il délaissa le corps de son compagnon, se redressa sur ses genoux et se déshabilla en entier. Ensuite il reprit sa place et mit leurs deux érections en contact. Les deux hommes feulèrent de satisfaction. Il attrapa leurs deux verges et les masturba ensemble. Puis la voix du plus jeune retentit sans le vouloir.

 **\- Bya…haaa !**

 **\- Uryu !** Répondit l'aîné essoufflé.

Puis Byakuya Kuchiki, accéléra ses mouvements sur leurs sexes et Uryu Ishida se cambra d'autant plus. Son corps se tendit et dans un baiser enflammé que lui vola son amant il jouit, rapidement suivis par son noble ami. Les deux se regardèrent le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Les mots seraient de trop et ils se comprenaient bien. Le maître de maison sortit du lit et s'empara de ses affaires afin de s'en revêtir. Puis après un dernier regard il repartit dormir dans sa chambre.

* * *

Uryu s'était vite endormi après la visite de son hôte. Il avait réajusté son kimono et passait un drap sur lui puis avait laissé le sommeil faire son office. Maintenant il était midi et il discutait tranquillement avec Orihimé qui s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt. Les deux mangeaient dans la salle de restaurant, Rukia les avaient rejoint.

Les jours passèrent et le jeune homme ne croisa que rarement le maitre de maison. Passant d'un malade à l'autre. Chad s'était réveillé aussi, il ne manquait qu'Ichigo.

 **\- Combien de temps ?** Questionna son amie rousse.

 **\- Pas très longtemps. Avec tes pouvoirs et mes talents de médecin, il devrait s'en sortir.**

Puis les deux furent interrompus par une tête aux cheveux orangés de quelques années et une aux cheveux rouges à peine plus grande.

 **\- Maman, papa s'est réveillé ?**

 **\- Pas encore Kazui.**

 **\- Mais ça ne saurait tarder,** le rassura Uryu.

Le petit garçon fit « oui » de la tête à son parrain. Puis un bruit se fit entendre et quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, le noble Kuchiki entra. La petite fille aux cheveux rouges se jeta dans ses bras en criant :

 **\- Oncle Byakuya on va jouer !**

 **\- Ichika du calme,** lui somma d'une voix calme le capitaine de la sixième division. **Ichigo a besoin de silence.** Puis resserrant sa prise sur la demoiselle dans ses bras il continua. **Nous allons y aller. Kazui tu viens ?**

Le petit garçon se leva, embrassa ses parents et son parrain puis partit avec les membres de la famille Kuchiki -Abarai. Le Quincy sourit puis laissa son amie avec son époux.

Le soir après le repas le médecin décida d'aller dans la bibliothèque. Il appréciait cette pièce. Son calme et ses précieux livres mais aussi la présence silencieuse de son hôte, quand celui-ci rentrait plus tôt comme aujourd'hui. Vers vingt et une heure trente, deux petites tornades entrèrent en courant, chacune se jetant sur l'un d'eux, crièrent un « bonne nuit » accompagné d'un baiser et repartirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

 **\- Vous feriez un bon père,** souffla le plus jeune.

 **\- Je ne compte pas reprendre de femme.** Répondit du tac au tac l'aîné. **Mais vous aussi…**

 **\- Pareil,** le coupa Uryu. **De plus je suis trop occupé et ce n'est pas dans mes projets.** Confessa le médecin.

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans leur lecture le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Un repas encore bruyant, cette fois-ci Ichigo avait pu se lever, alors tout le monde avait débarqué à l'improviste dans la demeure Kuchiki. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle table n'avait pas été réunie. Tous avaient l'air de s'amuser. Le maitre de maison regarda chacun de ses invités et pu voir que le jeune Quincy avait l'air fatigué. Il voulut aller lui parler, mais il ne put le faire. A chaque fois quelqu'un l'en empêchait en l'accaparant. Après la soirée, tout le monde se retira dans sa chambre. Le silence était revenu dans la maison. Le noble était sous la douche repensant au docteur aux traits tirés. Demain ils rentreraient tous chez eux, lui y compris. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi mais cela le dérangeait. Alors avant de se mettre au lit, il sortit dans le couloir et vit que la chambre du jeune homme émettait encore de la lumière. Il y alla. Dans le couloir, il croisa sa sœur qui se rendait dans la chambre d'Orihimé et Ichigo. Elle amenait des boissons, ils devaient surement faire une soirée privée. Mais il était persuadé que l'être qu'il allait visiter n'y serait pas. Rukia, elle, le regarda sans broncher. Puis le voyant s'arrêter devant la chambre du Quincy, elle entra dans celle du couple Kurosaki.

Lui, ouvrit doucement la porte et entra en silence. Il s'habitua à la pénombre comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci la pièce était vide. La porte donnant sur l'engawa était ouverte. D'un pas sûr, il traversa la chambre et observa le jardin. Son cœur rata un battement devant la scène offerte à ses yeux. Uryu était dans le parc, la lune l'éclairait. Il le voyait de profil, ses mains enserrant des fleurs afin de les sentir. Un kimono bleu clair lui tombant sur l'une de ses épaules qui la dénudait. Sa peau laiteuse semblait étinceler dans le noir de la nuit. Il détailla son visage qui pour une fois était sans lunette. Puis son regard descendit le long de sa silhouette, fine et élancée. A pas lent il avança vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne bougea pas attendant de voir ce que son aîné allait faire. Byakuya l'agrippa par la taille et l'amena contre son torse. Leur regard se croisèrent et étincelèrent d'une même lueur de désir. Le capitaine de la sixième division remonta le kimono sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il voulut l'amener vers l'une de leurs chambres puis se rappela que personne ne dormait et cette nuit il désirait entendre son amant crier de plaisir. Alors il se rappela qu'on lui avait dit que la dépendance des invités avait été apprêtée. Donc sur un coup de tête, il relâcha son conjoint et lui prit le bras afin de l'entrainer à sa suite. Le jeune émit une plainte se sentant tiré d'un coup sec mais le suivi sans résistance lui faisant confiance. Enorgueillit de cette marque de foi en lui, le Capitaine Kuchiki pressa le pas. Ils passèrent le pont du jardin japonais. En son milieu le jeune Ishida trébucha mais son compagnon le rattrapa. Il vit le kimono bleu glisser dégageant ainsi tout le haut du torse blanc de son bien aimé. Mais au lieu de le rhabiller, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis voyant que sa chute était due au fait qu'il était pied nue, il le souleva afin de le porter sur le reste du trajet. Si en temps normal Uryu aurait râlé en cet instant il ne fit qu'une chose, il se blottit confortablement dans les bras forts et sécurisants de son amant. Là, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et l'embrassa d'une multitude de baisers papillons, faisant frémir de plaisir son porteur. Ensuite ils arrivèrent à la dépendance. Le maitre de maison l'ouvrit et la referma rapidement. Puis se dirigea vers le lit afin d'y déposer son fardeau. Pendant un moment il prit son temps pour le contempler, avant de le rejoindre, se positionnant à quatre pattes au-dessus lui. Son corps tout entier brulait de l'intérieur, le docteur le ressentit. Il attrapa de ses deux mains le visage de son aîné et lui vola un baiser, tout en écartant les cuisses lui donnant la permission de le faire sien.

 **\- Bya… je…**

Mais il fut coupé par un baiser qui le remercia de s'offrir ainsi à lui. Puis Byakuya balada ses doigts sur le corps de son amant, le faisant frissonner et gémir de plaisir. Ensuite, il le dévêtit lentement tout en couvrant son corps de baisers et de caresses, se retenant de le prendre avec fougue. Arrivé à son entrejambe, il goba son sexe dur et il sentit l'autre se tendre de bien-être. Il bascula son bassin et de sa langue alla humidifier l'intimité, avant d'y introduire un premier doigt. Ceci étant fait il reprit la fellation. Quand Uryu se déhancha happant ainsi les doigts en lui pour les faire entrer plus profondément dans son antre, Kuchiki comprit qu'il était prêt. Relevant la tête afin de l'observer, il le trouva encore plus désirable. Le Quincy se mordait la lèvre inférieure retenant ses gémissements. Cela ennuya le Shinigami, qui désirait entendre sa voix s'élever, mais il e trouva d'autant plus désirable. Surtout que l'autre était dans un état d'excitation absolu. Son corps alangui se mouvait encore et encore, son torse se soulevait de façon erratique. Ses yeux étaient plein de luxure, ses joues rosies par l'effort et le désir. Le Capitaine n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose entendre le son de sa voix.

 **\- Je t'ai amené ici pour entendre ton plaisir, alors ne te retiens pas.**

Pour toute réponse, il sentit le corps de son amant se resserrer autour de ses doigts et un cri de pure satisfaction passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Byakuya en fut ravi, alors il embrassa à nouveau son compagnon. Il se déshabilla, puis d'une main experte se masturba et se présenta devant l'entrée de son conjoint. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Alors, il s'introduisit en douceur en lui, reprenant aussi son sexe en main afin de lui imprimer un doux va-et-vient qui l'aiderait à oublier la douleur. Il détourna aussi son attention en lui volant divers baiser parfois doux, parfois plus fougueux. Quand il fut totalement en lui il s'arrêta quelques instants. Attendant un signal d'Uryu. C'est donc quand le jeune homme bougea ses hanches qu'il se mit enfin en mouvement, doucement au début puis de plus en plus rapidement amenant peu à peu son bien aimé dans les affres du plaisir, au vu de ses cris de bonheur et de ses incitations à continuer encore. Puis les deux hommes se libérèrent ensemble dans un dernier râle de contentement. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à redescendre de leurs orgasmes. L'euphorie passée, les deux hommes s'allongèrent et le plus vieux prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. En quelques instants, ils s'endormirent sans un mot comme à leur habitude.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit faisant sursauter les deux dormeurs. Une jeune fille rousse passa la tête en souriant. Elle déposa un plateau avec le petit-déjeuner sur une table non loin du lit, ainsi que des habits propres.

 **\- J'ai dit à tout le monde que vous étiez parti aux aurores Capitaine Kuchiki et pour toi j'ai dit que tu avais décidé de faire un tour avant de repartir.**

Puis elle sortit, devant la pièce elle sursauta à son tour et une main vint l'attraper par la taille. Une voix d'homme s'éleva.

 **\- Prenez votre temps. Uryu on se retrouve à midi, à la porte.** Annonça Ichigo.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant. Puis à tour de rôle ils allèrent dans la salle d'eau afin de se laver et de s'habiller. Puis ils déjeunèrent toujours sans un mot. Puis quand ils allèrent enfin passer la porte, Uryu posa sa main sur celle de Byakuya l'empêchant ainsi de sortir.

 **\- Si tu viens à Karakura, passe me voir. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte.**

Sur ces quelques mots le Quincy lui vola un dernier baiser avant de partir. Quant au Capitaine, lui, il se dirigea vers son bureau un sourire aux lèvres, dans l'attente de revoir son beau brun à lunettes.

* * *

Les mois étaient passés et les deux hommes se voyaient quand ils pouvaient, disons quand le Capitaine Kuchiki venait dans le monde des vivants. Il faut bien reconnaitre qu'à la Soul Society tout le monde se posait des questions. Effectivement, personne ne comprenait le nouvel engouement du Capitaine de la sixième division à participer à toutes les missions de l'autre monde, surtout celle de Karakura. Mais aujourd'hui il y était allé pour une autre raison. Il avait demandé un accès spécial, qu'on lui avait accordé en tant que Capitaine sans poser de question. Dès qu'il foula du pied le sol du monde des vivants, il se dirigea vers son amant, celui-ci était sur le toit de l'hôpital. Cela le fit sourire. Le noble savait que quand son compagnon voulait se changer les idées pendant ses heures de travail, celui-ci se cachait à cet endroit. En atterrissant, Byakuya entendit des sons parvenir de derrière la porte. L'homme se concentra quand il comprit qu'on parlait de son amant. Les propos étaient plus ou moins rudes et il put en déduire qu'ils le connaissaient mal. Ces gens n'avaient pas idée du grand cœur que possédait Uryu. Ni des sacrifices dont il était capable pour ses amis ainsi que pour le reste du monde. Alors comme à son habitude, il se dirigea silencieusement vers lui. Le jeune homme était en train de regarder son portable ou une retransmission du match de boxe de Chad allait commencer. L'aîné savait combien son cadet était peiné de ne pas être avec les autres chez Ichigo pour assister à cette émission. Sa propre sœur et son beau-frère et second y étaient allés avec sa nièce, juste après la cérémonie d'intronisation de Rukia au poste de Capitaine de la treizième division. Mais en cet instant il était soulagé de voir son bien-aimé en bonne santé. Une partie du reiatsu d'Yhwach avait refait surface et il s'était inquiété pour lui c'est pour cela qu'il avait accouru à ses côtés dès que possible. Mais maintenant qu'il était rassuré il le contempla, le jeune homme était debout appuyé sur la rambarde donnant dans le vide, les yeux fixés sur son portable. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il le prit dans ses bras, se collant à son dos afin de l'enlacer, puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Son corps épousa celui d'Uryu à la perfection. Sans un mot, ils apprécièrent ce moment à deux. Le Shinigami resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et se pencha vers l'appareil entre les mains de son conjoint afin d'admirer le match de Chad. Il lui parlerait plus tard, lui raconterait tout. Il s'était promis de ne rien lui cacher car avec le temps il avait compris qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Alors quand le Quincy viendrait à mourir il ferait tout pour le récupérer, qu'il se souvienne ou pas de lui, il le referait sien. Ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.


End file.
